


Bitten

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Vampires - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Not, THIS IS NOT RWBY, bitten, no, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake Belladonna took a road she shouldn't have taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Also found this treasure! I like it, especially when it gets really good later on. Only six parts, but deal with it. It's pretty much stereotypical. xoxo

This is the story of how I became a vampire. My name is Blake Belladonna. I’m 37, but my appearances haven’t changed since I was 19. I have to kill innocent humans to survive. I can’t kill myself, and I can’t turn back into a normal human. I can starve but I can’t die. If I step into the sunlight, all I feel is burning on my skin. The pain hurts but it doesn’t show on the outside. Once a vampire, always a vampire. I always wanted to get a job, meet a nice guy and get married and grow old together. I wanted to do all those adult things like bills and work. But I can’t. I’m forced to live in the shadows of alleys and lure stoned men and drunken women to live in peace. I never wanted this life, but it’s his entire fault. He was the one who lured me into the shadows and turned me. But it’s my fault for following him. If I had known, then I would have run back in the bar and hidden. I wished my brain worked faster than my mouth when we turned into that alley.


	2. Chapter 2

“Nothing new, apparently,” I mumbled as I flicked through the channels on cable. I set down the remote on the wooden table to my right and sat back on the couch, rubbing my eyes. I slapped my hands on my lap and looked at my kitchen. Same food I eat every day. I looked to my door. Same door I walk through every day. At the moment I was working part time at the local bar as a waitress. Every time I walked past a table of drinkers I could hear their slurring of “Sondra kissed Brad” or “That guy has his eyes on you” Every once in a while I passed a group of underage boys who hooted at my slutty uniform they made me wear. The manager had said, “The drinkers won’t come if the waitress isn’t sexy.” I think he was going for a rhyme, but you get the idea. Because I was off of work that day, I hadn’t planned anything. I only worked 3 days a week for 5 hours each night, so I could have had something big planned. But there’s not much to do when you’re stuck at your apartment with frantic workers at the bar asking if you could take their shift. Their heads are so goddamn thick that they haven’t figured out that I don’t work full-time. Even though I was 19, I looked the age of a regular 22 year old. They were willing to take some risks hiring me as long as I didn’t say anything. I stood up and went to my bedroom, where my window was open. I closed it and fell to my bed on my face.  
“Why is my life so hopeless?” I asked aloud. No answer came back. “Damn it. The bar it is.” I got up and went to the closet where my slutty shoes sat next to my slutty outfit. Because I wasn’t working, I could have worn it and looked like I wanted a hook-up. But I decided I would go for the one that said “No.” The clock said 10:23. Good enough time. Usually the bar was packed with people around 11:00, so going half an hour early was a head-start. I walked out the door cursing to myself that I should have done something else. But what else was there to do? Scream out the window at the sky was one option.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at the bar and still cursing myself, I pushed open the door of my old, beat up 1970’s car. Getting out onto the sidewalk, I looked up at the big sign above the doors to hell. “The Broken Bottle” in big neon letters stared at me as if to say, “You’re making a big mistake. Go back home.” Of course I didn’t listen to it. You’d think that a name like that would interpret a pirate theme, but it’s just like any other bar. I pushed open the doors to see a regular waitress stop me in my tracks.  
“Blake!” she said. “I need your help!”  
“Not now, Christie,” I answered, holding up my hand. “I’m really not in the mood."  
“But it’s really an emergency!”  
“I don’t care if the guy at the bar was staring at your boobs, I’m not rating him.”  
“No! A group of guys started a fight in the corner! No one can break it up.”  
“I’m not even working today! Why do I have to do this? Can’t you just flash your tits and be done with it?”  
“No, I tried that already.” Slut, I thought. I walked past her to see a group of big guys turn on some regular drinkers.  
“If you don’t pay for this, you little shit, I’ll kick your fuckin’ ass,” one of the big guys threatened. Pushing my way through the crowd, I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.  
“Problem?” I asked all sweet and sugary.  
“What do you want, bitch?” he asked me.  
“Oh, I just wanted to ask you something.”  
“What?” Before he knew it, I punched the side of his face and knocked him to the ground.  
“Did that hurt?” I asked. The group cheered me to do it again, but I just pointed to the door. The man took his buddies outside the bar, and the crowd broke up, giving room for me to get away from the scene.  
“Impressive,” a voice behind me said. I looked up to see a tall, handsome man smile at me like no one else before.


	4. Chapter 4

“What, that?” I said sarcastically. “Don’t worry, that only happens every night.”  
“So you work here?” the man asked me.  
“Part-time.” I lowered my voice. “I’m not actually drinking age, but I look old enough. Don’t tell anyone.” The man chuckled and nodded.   
“So, how old are you?” he asked in a lowered tone.  
“Nineteen. And you?” I asked the same way.  
“Twenty.”  
“Not that far apart, then.”  
“No. Say, you want to get out of here, or something?” I was caught by surprise on this one. Why would this hot guy be asking me out?  
“I don’t know. I only came out here because I didn’t have anything to do tonight.”  
“We don’t have to…”  
“Oh, no, I’d love to go. The other waitresses keep asking to trade shifts anyway.” He grabbed my hand and led me outside. The chilling air felt nice on my skin, considering there was no air conditioning inside.  
“It’s nice out here,” the man said.  
“Yeah,” I replied.   
“You know, we could go down to the beach.”  
“Uh, yeah, I guess.” We walked down the street.  
“You come down here often?” he asked suddenly.  
“More or less,” I answered. “When you live here for a while, it gets kind of boring.”  
“I’m new here, but I’m not much of a small town guy.” I nodded. We reached a small dark passageway, like the kind of one where no one can see you very well.  
“Through there?” I asked, not totally reluctant.  
“Why not? We’ve got to do something exciting,” he replied. He led me into the alleyway. I stopped for a second and turned to him.  
“I just realized, you never told me your name-” I was cut off by a surprising warm feeling on my lips. He had kissed me, like the kind where you want to hook-up. I pushed him away.  
“What?” he asked me.  
“Why’d you do that?” I scoffed, backing away.  
“There’s nothing wrong. We like each other.”  
“Yeah, but I never told you to stick your tongue down my throat!” I was backed into a corner. From the outside, you couldn’t see across. But in the middle you could tell there was a wall there, one you couldn’t climb or vault.  
“Come on,” he said, moving closer. “Just give me this one.”  
“No! You’re not getting anything from me. No kissing, no number, no anything!”  
“But that’s not what I want.” I was in the corner, his breath on my cheek.  
“What the hell does that mean?” He smiled, but something was different about this particular one. You know when a smile is different, whether it’s because you’re happy or you’re faking it. This wasn’t either of those. Fangs pressed against his bottom teeth.  
“I need something from you,” he said mischievously.   
“What? What do you need?” I asked, shaking in my denim skirt.  
“I’ve been kind of lonely. I want you to be my friend. But not like this.”  
“How? What the fuck do you want?” He hissed like a snake, a real snake. I never thought this was how my life would end up. Getting bit by a tall, handsome man from the bar who thought I was impressive. It was him who was the real genius. He had gotten me out of the bar and into a corner in an alley in a matter of a few minutes. I couldn’t do anything. I had read about vampires and such as a teenager, thinking about how cool it would be to live eternally with a hot guy. Now that I was going to, it didn’t seem as cool as I thought. He moved his face closer until I could feel his fangs digging into my neck. It was almost always exposed, and preferably the easiest way to kill someone. But he didn’t kill me. After he bit me, I passed out from the moderate blood loss. Within a short while, I would become a vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to a dimly lit room surrounded by candles. I blinked several times before lifting my head.   
“You’re awake,” a voice said. “I trust you slept well.”  
“What?” I asked rhetorically. “I don’t understand.” I tried to move, but my wrists and ankles were bound by chains.  
“It’s time for you to become my friend.”  
“What? You already bit me. Aren’t I a vampire… thing?”  
“No. I merely used a small concoction of my blood to make you sleep. It was the only way to put you here. I’ve been watching you, Blake. And I’ve decided that you’ll be mine forever.” I rolled my eyes. Wasn’t this a bit dramatic?  
“You know, you don’t have to roll out the seventies lines,” I told him. “Seen the movies, read the books.”  
“I don’t care!” he yelled suddenly. “I want you! No one else will do!” I shook my head. I looked at myself and gasped. I was wearing a thin, short, flowing black dress. I couldn’t remember if I was wearing it before.   
“Are you ready?” he asked me. He climbed onto me. I couldn’t get him off of me. He slid his hand on my skin and under the dress, grabbing hold of my hip. He grabbed the thin satin that held the dress on my neck and untied it, leaving the dress a thin, black fabric around my body. He was to my face now. He moved my hair away from my face and bared his fangs. He smiled and started to kiss me, moving from my lips to my cheek. I gritted my teeth, wishing I was back home. Back where my ordinary food sat, my ordinary door. My ordinary, boring life. Then he stopped.  
“Having impure thoughts?” he said angrily, grabbing my shoulder. “No matter. After tonight, you’ll see how I live.” He growled and bit my neck. I couldn’t scream in pain. I couldn’t even breathe. I was fading into the abyss. Into a dark hole of loneliness and death. He lifted his head and smiled. His hand remained on my hip, and he moved it further up my body, towards my chest. The dress completely showed the lower half of my body. I looked at my skin, completely pale and without blood. I could feel power surge through my body. An overwhelming flow of poison that penetrated my heart and mind. I yelled and tried to break free. But he was stronger. He kept me pinned. I broke my chains. My feet and hands could move again. He grabbed my arms and didn’t let me move. I was helpless. Was this the feeling of change? A pain shot in my mouth. I ran my tongue across my teeth and felt fangs.   
Suddenly, I pushed him off and ran away, tying the dress as I desperately searched for a door. There had to be some way to get out of here. A hole, a tunnel, anything. I hit the wall with my vampire fist and broke it down. I didn't even stop to think about how I did that, I just ran outside. There was a burning feeling on my skin, and I looked up. It hurt, but why wasn't I catching fire? I ran back inside and looked at my skin. No burn marks, no burning flesh, nothing.   
"It won't work, you know," the vampire's voice said. "You can't die." I turned to see him standing with a knife in his hand. He took it and slid it across his throat, hard enough to penetrate it. No blood was trickling down, but his face twisted in pain.  
"See?" he said, dropping the knife. “Trust me, I’ve tried.”  
“So, what am I supposed to do now?” I asked. “Just go live in shadows and nights for the rest of my life?”  
“Weren’t you even listening? I said you were going to be my friend. And now you are.”  
“What?”  
“The vampire who bites the other is the sole owner. You can run all you like. But something else will make you come back.”  
“Well, I’ll kill to get rid of that something else! I’m not going to be your friend, your slave, I’m not going to be anything!” He chuckled, and that’s when I knew I was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Days turned into months, months turned into years. I was his “friend” for that entire time. He made me sleep in a small room in a tower, which made me sound like I was some kind of trapped princess. Actually, though, it was a place where slaves were kept, which was what I was. One day, I decided to try and end it.  
“Master, may I come in?” I asked shakily.  
“What is it?” he answered. I opened the door and bowed, walking to where he sat on the bed.  
“There’s a breach at the front gate.”  
“Then tell them to go away. You know the procedure. If they don’t agree, then you kill them.”  
“I’m sorry, Master, but they said they knew something about the book.” He stopped and looked at me, his eyes turning a dark red.  
“What did you say?” he asked me.  
“I told them to wait for the owner. I know that procedure, Master, when someone knows about the book.”  
“Leave me. Just send them away.”  
“Sorry, Master, but this is not something we can ignore. The rules of the house state-”  
“I don’t care about the rules. They’re mine, and I’m allowed to break them.”  
“Very well. What should I do?”  
“Paralyze them, and bring them back to me.” I turned and left the room, hiding behind the corner of the doorway. Stupid me, I thought. I shouldn’t have said there were people. An idea came to mind. I waited at the front gate for a minute, then rushed back to where my Master stood.  
“Master, they’ve taken the book,” I said, huffing at the door. He sighed and stood, walking over to me.  
“I’m not stupid, Blake,” he said, and slashed a knife into my arm, knocking me to the ground.  
“I... I’m sorry,” I said, holding my arm.  
“Leave,” he instructed. I stood and walked away to my dungeon. Of course it wouldn't work the first time. He could read my thoughts, know how I felt. I could delve into his mind, but I wasn't allowed permission to.  
"Blake," a voice at my door said. I looked up at my Master's face. Somehow, it didn't hold the menacing stare I usually saw. He looked... hurt. Saddened. He walked and took my hand and led me back to his quarters, where he lay me down next to him in his blood red sheets. He twirled my long black hair in his pale fingers, slowly tracing them down my spine, giving me shivers. This happened often, but never like this. It was always forced with lust, but never care. Was that it? Was he caring for me now?  
"I may very well be," he said, wrapping his arms around my figure. I sighed a little quietly and shuffled into him, not something I found myself doing. He was right, the first time. He said I couldn't run away, because I'd always come back.  
"My faithful love," he said quietly into my ear, and dug his fangs softly into my exposed neck. I stayed still, used to the feeling. His fangs were the only thing powerful enough to break through my skin. I listened to him drink. I had never drank any of his, not even after all this time. I felt him pull away.  
"You've never tasted from the source, I know," he purred in my ear, running his partially blood stained finger on my lips. "It's time you had." Suddenly, he turned me and held me close to his neck. "Drink."  
I could feel my fangs protruding from my mouth, begging for his taste. I closed my eyes and lowered my fangs in.  
Delicious...  
It was all I could think as I slurped, taking in the feel of the thick iron taste that ran across my tongue. I pulled away reluctantly, turning to look at him. He was smiling contently, eyes closed slightly and hands on my body. He stayed there like that, until I heard sleep call my name. As it was, I was not permitted to sleep in his bed, so I pulled away slightly to return to my tower.  
"No," his voice rumbled, his grip on my back tightening. "You will sleep with me now." I nodded, knowing not to betray his wishes, and lay back down, the taste of his blood lulling me to sleep.


End file.
